clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Membership Popups
A Membership Popup is a message non-members get when they try to do a members-only feature, such as buying a members-only clothing item. Gallery Catalogs File:Elite_Gear_Membership_Error.png|When a non-member tries to buy Elite Gear other than the EPF Earpiece. File:Igloo_Upgrades_Membership_Error.png|When a non-member tries to upgrade their igloo. File:Igloo_Furniture_Membership_Error.png|When a non-member tries to buy something from the Igloo Catalog. File:Music_Catalog_Membership_Error.png|When a non-member tries to buy an instrument from the Music Catalog. Local En Membership Catalog rh rare items.png|When a non-member tries to buy an item from Rockhopper's Rare Items. File:Clothes_Membership_Error.png|When a non-member tries to buy clothing from Penguin Style or Snow and Sports. CJ Item Memberr.png|When a non-member tries to buy any item from the Martial Artworks Catalog. Games System_Defence_Membership_Error.png|When a non-member tries to play a certain mode in System Defender. Jet_Pack_Adventure_Membership_Error.png|When non-members try to play Level 2 of Jet Pack Adventure. Thin_Ice_Membership_Error.png|When non-members try to play pass Level 10 in Thin Ice. Astro_Barrier_Membership_Error.png|When non-members try to play pass Level 5 in Astro Barrier. Bits_and_Bolts_Membership_Error.png|When non-members try to play pass Level 5 in Bits and Bolts. CJ Fire Member.png|When a non-member tries to access the Fire Dojo to play Card-Jitsu Fire. Nonmember Card Jitsu Fire Sign.png|When a non-member tries to access the Fire Dojo to play Card-Jitsu Fire. CJ Water Member.png|When a non-member tries to access the Water Dojo to play Card-Jitsu Water. Cathin Waves Competition Member.png|When a non-member tries to play Competition Mode in Catchin' Waves. Cathin Waves Survival Member.png|When a non-member tries to play Survival Mode in Catchin' Waves. Aqua Grabber Soda Seas Member.png|When a non-member tries to play the Soda Seas Level in Aqua Grabber Game Upgrades File:Fishing_Rod_Membership_Error.png|When a non-member tries to buy the Flashing Lure Fishing Rod. File:Sleding_Upgrades_Membership_Error.png|When a non-member tries to upgrade their sled in Sled Racing. File:Hydro_Hopper_Mmembership_Error.png|When non-members try to buy a wake board for Hydro Hopper. File:DJ3K_Membership_Error.png|When non-members try to buy a new track for DJ3K. Cathin Waves Member Upgrades.png|When a non-member tries to upgrade their surfboard on Catchin' Waves. Puffles Local En Membership adoption_ovr2puffle.png|When a non-member tries to own more than 2 puffles on the same time. File:Puffle_Furniture_and_Items_Membership_Error.png|When non-members try to buy puffle furniture or puffle hats. Local En Membership Puffle.png|The old puffle popup. Membership Access More get Flare-5-.gif|The animation of old elite puffle accesses membership pop up ,now all can access it click to see. Other File:Old_Membership_Popup.png|The old membership popup. Memberwater.png|When a non-member who had a membership what expired and got the moss key pin tries to access Underwater. Note that this has not been replaced with a new popup. Local En Membership General.png|Ordinary popup. Local En Membership Inventory equid.png|When a non-member tries to wear a member item that they own. Local En Membership Furniture.png|The old furniture popup. Local En Membership Igloo.png|The old igloo popup. Memeberexpires25.JPG|The popup that tells when the membership will expire. expired meeeeeeeeember.png|An expired membership. memebeeeeeeeeeeeer.png buggy.png|The Stamp Book popup. Στιγμιότυπο από 2013-04-08 11:57:48.png Στιγμιότυπο από 2013-04-11 11:26:37.png Parties 2011 Wilderness Expedition Boat Bay Wilderness Expedition 2.png|A Membership Pop-up whenever a non-member tried to buy the Life Jacket. Boat Bay Wilderness Expedition.png|A Membership Pop-up whenever a non-member tried to take the boat to cross the bay. Island Adventure Party 2011 Ships Adventure 2011.png|A Membership Pop-up whenever a non-member tried to access the Ships. Crab Adventure 011.png|A Membership Pop-up whenever a non-member tried to do the Crab Challenge at the Hidden Lake with the Blue Crab Costume during the party. Holiday Party 2011 Holiday 2011 Bakery.png|A Membership Pop-up whenever a non-member tried to access the "Staff Only" part of the Bakery (2011). 2012 Underwater Expedition Underwater Expedition Maze 2012 Submarine.png|A Membership Pop-up whenever a non-member tried to access the Underwater Maze. Rockhopper's Quest Viking Hall Rockhopper Quest.png|A Membership Pop-up whenever a non-member tries to access the Hall of the Vikings. Puffle Party 2012 Puffle Party 2012 Puffle Play Zone.png|A Membership Pop-up whenever a non-member tries to access the Puffle Play Zone. Puffle Party 2012 Night Club Rooftop.png|A Membership Pop-up whenever a non-member tries to access the Night Club Rooftop. April Fools' Party 2012 Zany Dimension April Fools 2012.png|A Membership Pop-up whenever a non-member tried to access the Zany Dimension. Medieval Party 2012 Scorn Medieval 2012 Party Battle.png|A Membership Pop-up whenever a non-member tries to enter the Mountain of Misery to defeat Scorn the Dragon King. Knight Quesr Medieval 2012.png|A Membership Pop-up whenever a non-member tries to enter Ye Knights Quest 2 and Ye Knights Quest 3. Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 Destructobot Membership Marvel Party.png|A Membership Pop-up whenever a non-member tries to access Downtown Showdown Halloween Party 2012 Membership Note (Halloween Party 2012).png|A Membership Pop-up if you ever try to become a ghost as a Non-member. Operation: Blackout Membership Note when trying to Equip Herbert's Disguise (Operation Blackout 2012).png|A Membership Pop-up if you try to equip Herbert Disguise as a non-member. Holiday Party 2012 Holiday Party 2012 Membership Transform Frost.png|When a non-member tries to transform into Frost Bite. Holiday Party 2012 Membership Transform Reindeer.png|When a non-member tries to transform into a Reindeer Puffle. Holiday Party 2012 Membership Santa Desk.png|When trying to obtain the Santa Desk Holiday Party 2012 Membership Make and Bake Kitchen.png|When trying to obtain the Make and Bake Kitchen. Holiday Party 2012 Membership Festive Light.png|When trying to obtain the Festive Light. Holiday Party 2012 Membership Holly Jolly Couch.png|When trying to obtain the Holly Jolly Couch. Holiday Party 2012 Membership Festive Chair.png|When trying to obtain the Festive Chair. Holiday Party 2012 Membership Palace.png|When trying to obtain the Frost Bite Palace. 2013 Prehistoric Party Prehistoric Party Membership Error.png|When non-members try to transform into a Dinosaur and collect furniture (both screen for the same thing). Hollywood Party Hollywood Party Membership.png|The Membership Popup during the Hollywood Party whenever you try to collect the exclusive member items Marvel_Super_Hero_Takeover_2013 Στιγμιότυπο_από_2013-04-25_13-27-19.png Στιγμιότυπο από 2013-04-25 13:26:55.png Category:Members Category:Popup Trivia *All of the latest membership popups have an option to print it and learn more about membership. *The Bat Puffle appears on the Puffle Rescue Membership Pop-up whenever a non-member tries to play the Underground Levels Category:Members Category:Popup